Assembly Line
by Cynical Eye
Summary: The WEAPONS are not mindless drones. They have life, minds of their own. But how did they recieve them? A short piece based on the storyline of "Schism," by Mengde.


Greetings, again! TM here. This little thought came to me after writing "Lore." Once again, this is based off of the general timeline of Mengde's "Schism," as well as his EXCELLENT fic "Choices." Yes, I'm obsessed. If you are so obliged, hop over to his authors page and check out his new story. Is good!

Copyright Square-Enix etc. And copyright to Mengde for his storyline.

**Assembly Line**

By: Tequila Man

The Planet throbbed, like a child who had stubbed its' toe. The wound inflicted had sent it spiraling on its axis, and the Lifestream groaned audibly with the effort of healing the crack in its surface. Even now, spirit energy was focusing onto the crater to try and seal the threat below layers of rock and ice. At the moment, the Planet did not have a singular will, an individual voice. With a single instinct born on the minds of the collective knowledge of all Life, there was One.

She was beautiful, this creature of Gaia. Blonde hair made of energy condensed down into physical material, the figure was aware. Any normal living thing would have instantly been destroyed down in this place, blinded and incinerated by the pureness of the Lifestream, but her skin remained unmarred by the currents of power, and she road the flow of the Planet until she arrived at the place of Calamity. The goddess, if one would deign to call her that, could feel the tendrils of blackness stretching, reaching, and probing outwards, looking for a way out of the quickly forming rock structure around it.

The being saw the malice in the Calamity, and decided she needed a weapon. Outstretching her hand, a rod of simplistic beauty formed in her grasp. Sweeping it from right to left, she pushed the scouting tentacles back with a wall of flame.

Above, on the surface world, she could feel the power of Holy descending ever deeper into the wound, cleansing it of this threat.

After a few hours, the battle seemed over. The dull sense of danger she felt pulling in her mind-soul had subsided, and she again rode the Lifestream to the center of all things. Sensing everything that was…

_Minerva._

Yes, a good name. Appropriate for her position: warrior of wisdom for the Planet. With her wisdom, Minerva saw the need for defense; if ever the Calamity returned, it could spread quickly, and overcome even her formidable defenses.

Browsing the Lifestream, Minerva searched for the consciousness of those that were awaiting a chance to repay the Planet for past sins.

--

Yu Yevon, mind cleansed in the ebbing waves of all life, was suddenly aware. He had no form, no existence, but the fact he knew such things were lacking proved he indeed was aware. Before him, bathed in a white light so beautiful it would have made even the most devout of priests weep, a woman extended a hand.

_And so, Yu Yevon, have you been chosen to repay the Planet for your past. Once, you built an invincible armor of the dead to bring nothing but sorrow and misery to all on this Planet. In your rage did you unleash the uncontrollable upon the innocent. Now, the Planet beckons, the Lifestream calls; the time for penance is upon you. _

_With your willpower and fortitude will I shape another shell for you. Your Sin was black with evil, and thus shall your diamond be white with purity. As once you swept away the defenseless with your gaze will you be a bastion to the Planet and its denizens._

_Defend the Planet, Diamond WEAPON._

Yu Yevon opened his eyes, and found _itself_ staring up into the northern crater. Having only a moment to accept its position, the WEAPON shut down, awaiting the sad call of the world to awaken it.

--

The woman touched him, bringing the realization of being to Seymour Guado. Long had his hatred simmered inside his soul, and long had he refused to hear the voice of the Planet in an attempt to calm him; now, it was forced into him, like molten metal poured into his very heart. So pure was her skin, it burnt down to the core of his existence when she pressed against his body-spirit.

_Child. Do you shy from my touch? I am the world, everything you are, as well as everything else. You are open to me, as I am to you. Look upon me._

The Guado opened his now physical eyes, and as their gazes found each other he found himself staring into the gentle features of his mother.

_Do not be afraid, child. There will not be punishment for the crimes you have committed. No pain or trials will be set for you to overcome. I am the will of the Planet, and the time for sorrow is passed. Seymour Guado, in your spirit is a want for life. In your last life that need was twisted by the world around you; now, I, Minerva the Divine, beckon you to aid me._

_Great was the Calamity in the north, and great was the threat. With your desire to live, will I place part of the burden to keep life safe; the words of smooth evil that once issued from your mouth will be transformed into a brilliant light that will protect the Planet. As your eyes of blue once held the vision of death, will your sapphire armor sweep life into its protective embrace._

_Be at peace, Seymour Guado. Defend the Planet, Sapphire WEAPON._

An uplifting sensation passed, and Seymour accepted the sleepy hold of the Planet.

--

_Concherer… or should I call you Yo Mika? Great were your machinations, and large was your selfish love of the life you lived; so vast was your hate upon the living that you sought to become the opposite: an eternal, unliving monster._

Mika went to scratch his beard, but found he had no hands, and, more to the point, no beard. A wall of spite rose up around him, a barrier of emotion that no one had ever pierced. It had enabled him to live without living for so long, to escape the disassociation that came with the Lifestream, to –

The thing that had spoken to him shattered his veil and he fell headlong into her light.

_Thus I have broken your will. Heed my words well, Yo Mika. I am the voice of the Planet, and you are bound to it as I am. You _will_ listen to the commands given to you, as punishment for your crimes against the people who sought to be safe under the fold of your faith._

_Now, you will have thrust unto you the retribution of all those condemned to wander the accursed Via Purifico. Whereas you sent those judged wrongly to a watery grave, will the sands of despair be the place you exist. When called to defend, you, Yo Mika, will safeguard the golden desert, where any attack will all but glance off you. As once you sent the slippery arm of your religion into the masses will you ensnare your foes with tentacles of violence._

_There _is_ good in you, however, Yo Mika. Your want to protect the people from Sin was not lost in this judgment. No pain inflicted upon you will go unhealed, while any death you cause will be justified in the eyes of the Planet. _

_While once you ran from the sight of your own blood, will you be covered in the ruby haze that is indicative of your status as a living, breathing organism._

_Go, now. Defend the Planet, Ruby WEAPON._

Yo Mika found eyes that weren't his. Tentacles hung limply from his monstrously large palms. It swerved its' head, looked, and became still.

--

Minerva allowed herself a moment to rest before moving onto the next construct. The next defender would be the most powerful so far, eclipsing all others in its might. It would require a being of such singular power that it would almost parallel her own.

When at last she found someone suitable, Minerva felt hesitancy inside her spirit, an urge to rethink her decision. The feeling passed, and she separated the consciousness from the rest of the Lifestream. It wavered in front of her, pulsing with an aura of strength that seemed to hold its ground against her own brilliance.

_I need you, warrior. The Planet needs you. You were guardian to a great man, once, and in the paradox of the great catastrophe, you proved your worth to everything that ever was. I ask… no… the Planet humbly asks if you, rebel of Yevon, would spare your strength to become the unbreakable emerald of the Lifestream._

_I grant you this, warrior: we do not need all of your life force; indeed, your spirit is so strong only a fraction of it will be needed. As you once scoured the depths of the Farplane, the world of Nobody, the innards of Sin, and time itself, will I keep you guarding the deepest reaches of the ocean itself, which hide the currents of the Lifestream. Can you donate yourself to me?_

The spirit glowed and answered.

_Thank you._

_Defend the Planet, Emerald WEAPON. And thank you._

In the crater, a multitude of lights ignited on the shoulders of the massive green biological machine. It moved with restrained elegance, walking softly despite its magnificent size. At its center was a single red orb, reflecting the spirit of its' foundation.

_One red eye. _

Unbeknownst to even the Planet itself, the essence of the WEAPON carved its own letters onto the back of the creature:

_**NOG**_.

As a note: I do not view Omega WEAPON as a cognitive construct, much more of a vessel. Also... Jade WEAPON. Airplane? Jade was very inorganic, and felt more like an automated machine then the organic creatures that are WEAPON. Also, I have something special for Ultima WEAPON, so... dont ask.


End file.
